


The Golden God of the Arena

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Minor Violence, Roman AU, Wall Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's a gladiator. Jane is a Roman woman who gets a birthday present from her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden God of the Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Five Acts Meme on LJ.

_The gladiator is a golden god._ Jane can barely think straight as she gazes down into the arena. Below her, the tall Northerner swings his sword and roars. The crowd answers his cry, their noise filling the air. 

“That man is a _god_.” Per usual, her best friend, Darcy, says the thought aloud.

“He's a slave.” Jane reminds her, and herself at the same time. It's perfectly fine to be aroused by his presence in the arena, but letting the fantasy go any further is completely out of the question. She tries to turn her thoughts to anything else, but all she can think of is what it would feel like to have that gladiator on his knees before her. The feel of his beard on her thighs. 

Jane shudders slightly. 

“Are you all right?” Darcy looked at her with concern. “You look a little...flushed.”

“I'm fine. Fine.” Jane tries to smile. “Perhaps some wine. Please.” Anything to take her mind off her desire. 

Below them, the Northerner's blade sings and the head of his opponent flies through the air, blood splattering across the sands of the arena.

“That...” Jane swallows.

“Should not be as attractive as it is.” Darcy murmurs. 

“Agreed.” Jane sips her wine. “Agreed.”

There's a few moments of silence between them. The only silence in the arena, most likely as the rest of the crowd is cheering and shouting as the Northerner spreads his arms and grins up at them. 

“You know,” Darcy says thoughtfully. “I've heard for a certain amount of coin...you can have a gladiator for the night.”

“Darcy!” Jane is scandalized at the very thought. Yet the thought itself is tantalizing. For what is coin, when compared to the broad muscles and golden hair of the finest gladiator to ever grace Rome's arenas?

“I bet he's good with his tongue.” Darcy muses. 

Jane doesn't even bother responding to that. Her cheeks are inflamed as it is.

“Of course, if you don't want him.” 

“Of course I want him!” Jane hisses, then hides her face in her wine. 

“Good. Because I never got you anything for your birthday, and this is perfect. I was going to get you a new stola, but I think a huge-cocked gladiator is much better, don't you?”

“You don't know for sure that he's blessed in that...” Jane murmurs.

Darcy gives her a look. “Take one look at the size of him and tell me there's not something equally worthy between his legs. You'll have to give me a full description afterward.”

“When?” Jane manages to ask. 

“Tonight? Your uncle has not yet returned from his journey. It's the perfect time.”

“All right.” Jane nods. “Tonight it is.”

 

* * *

 

Thor wipes the blood from his face and takes a deep breath. Four men are dead today because of him, and he lives on. For what? To entertain spoiled Romans? Is that all he's fit for? The questions torment him as he leaves the arena, striding down the darkened hallway toward the main room. 

“Once again, the gods have smiled upon you.” A fellow gladiator glowers at him.

Thor shakes his head as he walks on. “There's no such thing as gods.”

Other gladiators pat him on the back as he walks among them. He's popular here in the ludus, despite not having part of them for very long. Thor tries to keep himself apart, because in the end, who knows how many of them he will send to their deaths...

He's barely finished his evening meal when the guards return for him. This is unusual. Thor is wary as they lead him to the atrium of his master's house. 

“I am sending you to the house of a very prestigious Roman. They paid good coin for you, so behave. You will fulfill whatever service they require, obey any order they put to you.” His master grins. “I think you will even find it enjoyable.”

Thor is not so sure. 

 

* * * 

 

Eight guards lead him through the streets of Rome, his wrists shackled, hood drawn over his face. Whoever has sent for him does not wish his presence in their house to be known. Now Thor is curious, as well as wary.

The villa they escort him to is opulent and gracious. The display of wealth is tasteful, rather than lavishly displayed. After the shackles are removed, the guards depart. The steward tells him to wait in the hallway. Thor waits, the marble floor cool beneath his feet. 

A slave appears and leads him to the baths where he is stripped and washed. Thor tries to relax and enjoy the rare sensation of being truly clean for the first time in many months...but it's impossible when he doesn't know what to expect. Surely they wouldn't have him washed if they were simply going to make him fight?

After the bath, the slave leads him silently down a hallway to a chamber where once again he is told to wait. There's a pitcher of wine on the table near the sloping couch. Thor hesitates, then pours himself a cup and downs it in one gulp. 

“You're very bold.”

It's a woman's voice, but that doesn't make her any less dangerous. Thor starts to reach for a weapon, then lowers his hand. He no longer carries a sword of his own; he's no longer a free man. He's a slave. The bile rises in his throat and he turns to face the Roman woman who has purchased him for the night.

Her beauty steals her breath. 

Dark hair falls in soft waves about her face. She has pale skin, and a sweetly sensuous mouth he can imagine kissing all too easily. The woman's eyes are dark and curious, studying him intently. She wears a stola of pale green and he wants to pull it from her skin and reveal her body. In spite of himself, Thor is aroused. Perhaps his master is right. This will not be so difficult after all.

She stands there, still waiting, and he remembers the wine. “Apologies. I was thirsty.”

“I don't blame you after that fight.”

“You were there?” He wonders what she thought...and then thinks himself a fool. He wouldn't be here if she hadn't enjoyed the performance. 

“I am curious.” She declares, crossing the room to seat herself upon the couch. The nearness of her is intoxicating. “How did you become a gladiator?”

“I was sold.” Thor states bluntly. This is not what he's here for.

“Sold? By...?” She raises an eyebrow. 

“My father.” The knowledge still stings, his chest aching at the reminder.

 

* * * 

 

“Your own father had you made a slave?” Jane is unable conceal her surprise. 

“Yes.”

The gladiator is brusque. He doesn't show proper respect. Possibly she should have him punished for that because it will only cause him injury in the future, but for the moment Jane doesn't care.

“Why?”

The gladiator's mouth twists. For a moment Jane thinks he's going to refuse to reply, then... “I disappointed him. He thought it would teach me a lesson.” He turns to pour himself more wine.

“What is your name?” 

At that the gladiator stares at her. “What do you care what a slave is called?” 

“Why wouldn't I?” She counters. 

“I have not met many Romans who do.” He surveys her over the wine as he drinks.

Jane watches the motion of his throat as he swallows, allowing herself to appreciate the sight of him. It is her birthday present after all. She takes in the man's form, bare, save for his subligaculum. His height is so impressive, his stance unafraid as he stands there before her. She has had Roman men grovel at her feet for her hand, slavering, fawning fools...It's refreshing to find a man like this, even if he is a slave.

“Thor.”

“Thor.” She repeats it softly. 

 

* * * 

Thor wishes she hadn't asked, wishes his name didn't sound so welcome on her tongue. His cock stirs. 

“What are you called?”

Color blooms briefly on her cheeks, the hint of a smile on her lips. “Jane.”

“Jane.” Thor lifts his wine to her, toasting her silently. 

“Bring me a cup.” She directs. Thor obeys, pouring a cup and bringing it over to her. Handing it to her silently, he waits. 

“Kneel.” Jane orders softly. 

Thor lowers himself slowly to his knees. His head is still higher than hers when she sits up straight, facing him. 

“What did you think when you stood in the arena today after you won?”

More questions he has no desire to answer. “I thought... Today I live on. The sun shines, and the moon will rise, and tomorrow I will fight again.” It's a wearying thought.

“Is that all?” She presses, leaning forward.

“What do you expect?” His tone is bitter.

“I don't know.” Jane takes a sip of wine, then lowers her glass. Her eyes are inviting, still Thor hesitates. 

“Why did you bring me here?”

“It wasn't me...” She blushes slightly. “My friend... you were a gift.” 

“A gift?” Thor snorts. He has never been a gift; the notion is insulting. 

She tilts her head back, baring her throat as she looks at him. “I could send you back.” 

“Why did you bring me here?” Thor repeats. 

Jane reaches out her empty hand. Slowly she traces the curve of his stubbled jaw while Thor stares at her. He holds himself stiffly as her hand touches him; her touch curious. 

Silently Jane holds out her cup, and Thor takes it. Dipping his forefinger into the wine, he leans forward. Imposing as his frame is, Jane does not retreat. He traces his wine-stained finger over her lips gently. Her lips part slightly in invitation and Thor slips his finger inside, playing lightly on her tongue. Jane swallows his finger to the knuckle and Thor holds back no longer. Dropping the wine, he presses her back against the sofa. Jane's arms go around his neck as she gazes up at him. 

“I brought you here to fuck you.” She whispers. 

Thor smiles.

She pushes him back so she can slip the stola from her shoulders, letting it fall to her thighs. Thor pulls it down over her legs and tosses it aside. He kisses a path down her body, from her lips to her throat, down to her breasts, where he kisses each nipple. Down her stomach to the mound of hair between her legs. He hesitates a moment, and then Jane parts her legs, and he grins again. Pressing his mouth to her slit, Thor kisses her there, licking her open. Jane pulls at his hair, unable to hold back her moan of pleasure. Thor pushes his tongue inside her, fucking her with it until she can take it no longer. 

_Darcy was right_ , Jane thinks and gasps. 

“Enough.” She pushes him back on his knees, tugging at his subligaculum. “Take this off and stand up.”

Thor obeys. Untying the strip of cloth, he lets it fall to the floor and stands. 

Jane rises, circling him slowly. She runs her fingertips over his chest, examining a scar here, or there, before slipping her palm down over his hip, and around behind him. Cupping one of his cheeks, she smiles. 

“I want your cock inside me.”

Thor swallows. The bluntness of her desire makes his cock harden. Jane comes to stand in front of him, looking up at him. He is indeed an impressive sight. His cock is as beautifully formed as the rest of him. She runs her nails over the tender flesh, lost in fascination as it rises under her touch. 

“Enough.” Thor protests. 

Jane raises an eyebrow, cupping his balls teasingly. 

“Enough.” He whispers, leaning down to kiss her, cradling her face in his hands. She tastes sweet, like summer nights and wine. “Enough.”

He presses her back upon the couch, spreading her legs. Thor licks his finger before slipping it inside her. She's wet already, but still he works his finger inside her, teasing her, as he leans down to lick at her clit. He manages to work two fingers inside her before she pulls sharply at his hair. 

“Your cock. Now.”

Thor grins. “Are you ready for it, then?”

“Now.” Jane sits up on the couch, and Thor positions himself, pushing inside her carefully at first until she wraps her legs around him and pulls him closer. “I said _now_ , gladiator.”

Thor thrusts the rest of the way inside savagely, making her cry out. 

The heat of his cock makes Jane moan. She kisses his chest, biting at one of his nipples, forcing a growl from him. 

“Minx.” Thor kisses the side of her mouth as he pulls halfway out before thrusting lazily back inside. 

“Tease.” She shoots back, biting his other nipple, harder this time. 

Thor shouts, half in laughter, half in surprise. Then slides his hands down to cup her ass appreciatively. Scooping her up, he carries her over to the wall. There he holds her, while Jane holds her breath, watching his eyes. Thor smirks as he pulls out briefly, only to lower her, slowly and agonizingly, upon his cock. Thor buries his face in her hair as he fucks her against the wall. Each thrust makes her breasts push against him; every gasp he elicits from her is a balm to his spirit. She fits him perfectly, this Roman beauty. The way her cunt feels around his cock...if only he could remain inside her forever and never return to the arena...

Yet his disgrace still hangs heavily upon his shoulders. He cannot stop fighting because he chooses to; he is but a slave after all. 

Jane's nails dig into his back. “Whatever you're thinking...”

“How do you know what I'm thinking?” He interrupts, pulling out again to rub his cock head over her clit, torturing her, until her nails dig hard enough to draw blood. “Ow!”

“It is not the time for thoughts.” Jane whispers, wrapping a hand around his cock and guiding it back to her slit. “It is the time for deeds.”

“As my lady wishes.” Thor says again.

“My lady...” Jane leans in until her mouth is barely a breath away from his, “...wants to fuck you so that you bear the bruises for days to come.” She pulls at his lower lip with his teeth. 

“My lady desires much.” Thor grunts, as he widens his stance. Now he measures his thrusts carefully, timing them with the way her body arches to meet him, the way her lips part in hungry anticipation. This... this he is good at. At least there's something.

“And what do you desire?” Jane pants.

“To have you remember me after my cock and I have departed.” 

Jane laughs, and the sound surprises him, making him look at her questioningly. “You will not be forgotten, Thor.” She presses her mouth upon his, kissing him fiercely. The scent of sex is heavy in the air. His golden hair mingles with her dark locks as their mouths devour each other. 

His arms wrap around her, as he fills her utterly. Jane is lost in the heat and the sweat as pleasure overwhelms her, carrying her away. 

 

* * * 

 

His hips still. Briefly, they stand there, bodies slicked with sweat. At last Thor starts to turn toward the couch again, when Jane shakes her head. “My bed chamber is through there...” Clasping her hands behind his neck she waits. 

“To your bed chamber then.” Thor carries her easily, half-spent cock still inside her. The way she shifts as he carries her, rubbing herself upon him, has him hard again by the time he reaches her bed and lays her down. Only then does he slide out of her, cock bobbing slightly. 

Jane regards it thoughtfully. “Lie down beside me. Here, on your back.”

“Will your husband not mind?” Thor inquires. Nevertheless, he does so, reclining beside her. 

“I am unmarried.” Jane straddles him, gazing down upon him hungrily. 

“Yet, not a virgin.” Thor cups one of her breasts, stroking her nipple with his thumb.

“Still bold.” Jane takes his cock in hand, slipping it between her thighs. For a few moments she simply strokes him with her thighs until he's fully erect once more. Then she eases herself down upon him. 

“You like it.” Thor's hands slide down to her hips, then back up to her breasts, as he pushes himself up to tease her right nipple with his tongue.

“I never said I didn't.” Jane pushes him back down as she fucks his cock slowly, her breath coming in soft, short gasps. Thor presses his thumb to her clit, caressing her there until her breath quickens. 

“Thor.” Jane cries his name, her orgasm overtaking her in waves as he spills within her. Each spasm of his cock makes her shudder until her body can't take any more and she rolls off him, sated to the bone. 

Thor hesitates, before slipping an arm around her. Jane curls her head into the curve between his chest and arm, smiling contentedly.

“I take it my lady is pleased.” 

“You take it correctly.” She murmurs, kissing his side.

“Good.”

“And you?” Jane asks. “Are you satisfied?”

“I am more than satisfied.” Thor brushes a curl back from her forehead before kissing her brow. “Shall I....” He hesitates again, reluctant to leave. 

“Stay.” Jane murmurs. 

Thor draws her a little closer. They lie there together in her bed, until they drift off at last. Jane is curled up in his arms, Thor's skin warm against her own.


End file.
